llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Contest 13
The thirteenth Captions contest features Lemmy Koopa standing on a winner's platform holding money, Mario splattered with pies, and Luigi standing next to the winner's platform. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Robb: Luigi: Told ya Mario would look at anything I pointed to. gnidaplat: Luigi was right, Lemmy throwing pies at Mario from a crate just isn't that funny in reality. Lord Wilco: Lemmy: This isn't enough to cover the damage he did to my pies, pay up. Captions *Coco **Lemmy: Because Mario won the Silly Pie Contest, here's your garbage money. *Ludwig 222 **Lemmy: If you're lucky enough to see Mario get hit by ten pies now, you'll get $3 just for watching! **Luigi: I bet Mario's having a good time… *Blue Boo **Lemmy: I can't believe you won the bet that three random pies would hit Mario while I stand on a box next to this big banner on sticks… *Toddy Koopa **Lemmy: Just 300 dollars a ticket, see the amazing getter hitter byer pieer iner header! **Luigi: Stop it! Stop it! He's already dead! **Lemmy: If you don't want tickets, get out of here, Luigi, and no you can't have the tickets for free if I haven't sold them yet. **Luigi: Wow, just 300 dollars a ticket and I can watch the clouds go by. **When Luigi buys the tickets, Lemmy has no idea that the cops are after him for the possession of counterfeit money! *Indra **Lemmy: Try to give Mario brain damage, $5. *Mark P **Mario: Boy, this caption sure is an unlucky one… **Luigi: OH MY GOODNESS! You've nearly knocked Mario unconscious! **Mario: Next time, if I ever get splattered by pies again, I'll make sure I don't EVER go to the barber shop again! **Lemmy's Land's new attraction: Splat The Mario. **Lemmy: Bid your coins here on this Mario! Do I have 50 coins? No, 80? Do I hear 100 from Mario's brother? **Luigi: Like I said, this isn't your golf course! **Lemmy: Looks like I need to name my new island… *gnidaplat **Luigi was right, Lemmy throwing pies at Mario from a crate just isn't that funny in reality. *Lord Wilco **Lemmy: This isn't enough to cover the damage he did to my pies, pay up. *Lil Miss Game & Watch **Luigi: I want to play "Throw pies at Mario" too! **Luigi: Save some for me! **Lemmy's so stupid, he doesn't even know Luigi switched his ball for a box when he was watching Mario throw pies at himself. **Lemmy: Don't waste my time with these bits of paper, give me coins now! **Luigi: Mario, it's a pie EATING contest. *Seth **Mario: Mmm, boysenberry! *e2car **Lemmy: The idea was to knock ME off the box, but hey, I'm not complaining! *Robb **Luigi: Told ya Mario would look at anything I pointed to. *luigi-fan **Luigi: Ha! I told you that Mario will hit himself with pies! Where's my 50 bucks?! *someguy **Announcer: And the winner of the "Hit Mario with a Pie" contest is Luigi, defeating the champ, Lemmy. *Clayton **Mario: I-a deserved that-a. I've-a been a bad-a boy! *Dark Magician **Luigi: Well, I WOULD pay extra, but that's only if I get to lick the pie off his head. *Bobby **Mario: I know that contests are strange, but you EAT the pie, not THROW it! *Ara **Did ya ever notice the clouds have eyes in Mario adventures? **Lemmy: Now… how to get down? **Lemmy: Now! Uh… now! Guys, did you forget the plan again? It's time to get the Marios!!! Category:Captions